shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oca Aronne
Oca Aronne is a rather blatant self-insert of the user Powerhouse411 and as a direct result of such he is an enthusiastic recruit of the Drago Family of mobsters. It should be noted that he is very much in love with Drago Angelica. Being a self-insert, Aronne fully capable of peering beyond the confines of the Fourth Wall. This grants him insight that ultimately proves to be nothing but USELESS to a man of his profession. Aronne is a recurring character in One Piece of Advice. Where he diligently serves as either the comic relief or as a living source of exposition. ''Relationships Write the first section of your page here. Powers and Abilities ''Authority It should be noted that Aronne is not in a leadership position within the Drago Family; however, he still possesses some measure of authority. His combat prowess alone allows him to bully some of the lesser members of the Drago Family into doing as he desires; however, it should be noted that Aronne only resorts to bullying his physical lessers during emergencies. More importantly though, Aronne has command over the infamous Oca Troopa! Though the Oca Troopa may not be Drago Family, they should not be underestimated. Ah who am I kidding? They should TOTALLY be underestimated! If such an underestimation is even possible. XD ''Ingenuity and Resourcefulness'' Though he may be tagged as having Superhuman Intelligence, Aronne isn't smart as much as he is ingenuitive and resourceful. He isn't inventive in the sense that he can create new things, but he sure is inventive in the sense than he can find new ways to use old things. He doesn't have the knowledge needed to forge materials, but he can understand the materials purpose(s) enough to find suitable replacements for them with ease! Aronne's igenuity and resourcefulness is what allows him to use the Shuuji Shuuji no Mi and the Shinpou Shinpou no Mi to their full potential! ''Weapons'' 'Obelus Googolplexian ' Aronne's primary weapon-of-choice is the Obelus Googolplexian. Though Aronne's aim could be considered to be anything but superb, his consumption of the Shuuji Shuuji no Mi allows him to put the revolver to nigh-unlimited use. Thus the Obelus Googolplexian becomes an INCREDIBLY dangerous weapon in his hands. So much so, that the very implications of what he can do with it convinced the World Government into giving him his abounty of 195,000,000 ! 'Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia ' Aronne's secondary weapon-of-choice is The Phobia. Though The Phobia may be far less versatile than the Obelus Googolplexian, it has packs a WAY stronger punch as a result of its superior firing mechanism. ''Devil Fruit Name - Shuuji Shuuji no Mi Type - Paramecia History sss Trivia *'Oca Aronne''' is written Japanese style. Meaning Oca is the surname and Aronne is the given name. **'Oca' is Italian for Goose. This is a refernece to Powerhouse411's surname in real life. Goosby. **'Aronne' is the Italian version of Aaron. This is a refernece to Powerhouse411's given name in real life. Aaron. Category:Characters Category:Self-Insert Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Mafia Category:Drago Family Category:Marksman Category:Sniper Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Powerhouse411